midnight_club_street_racing_remake_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Capture The Flag/Team Capture The Flag
Capture The Flag is the game mode in Midnight Club Street Racing Remake Edition It is avaliable in Arcade and Online gameplay. The main objective of Capture The Flag and Team Capture The Flag is to get the flag and return it to the delivery point, located somewhere in the city. Capture The Flag Capture The Flag games allow a maximum of 32 players: 1-4 players and 1-28 computer opponents (only on Arcade gameplay). Capture The Flag games allow a maximum of 1-32 players(Online Only) or 1-31 computer opponents (Only for Online gameplay). On the map display, the flag will always be represented as a yellow disc. When any vehicle picks up the flag, the yellow disc will appear on top of the triangular symbol for that vehicle. The flag delivery point on the map display will appear as a green disc. When a new flag first appears on the map, it will give 75 points to the first vehicle that touches it. If the flag is dropped by, or taken away from, that vehicle, it will give 25 pickup points to any player/opponent vehicle that touches it. If the flag is dropped/taken a second time it will be worth 10 pickup points; If the flag is dropped/taken again, it will be worth no pickup points. Flag values table: Flag status | Flag now worth -----------------|----------------- New flag appears.|.75 pickup points Dropped 1 time...|.25 pickup points Dropped 2 times..|.10 pickup points Dropped 3+ times.|..0 pickup points ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Notes: "Dropped" flags include any undelivered flag that is released by a vehicle under any circumstances. In each city there are dozens of predetermined points where new flags may appear. During some games, however, new flags may only appear in a handful of these places, due to the algorithm used for randomly choosing the start and destination points for flags. During Capture The Flag games, a Nitrous tank that is not filled to capacity can refill automatically over time. The Player who has most points (if set timer) will win. The Player who has reached the point limit (if set point limit) will win. Team Capture The Flag Team Capture The Flag games allow a maximum of unlimited vehicles: unlimited players and unlimited computer opponents, or 2 players and 0 to 4 computer opponents and red/blue teams turned on. On the map display, the flag will always be represented as a yellow disc. When any vehicle picks up the flag, the yellow disc will appear on top of the triangular symbol for that vehicle. The flag delivery point on the map display will appear as a green disc. When a new flag first appears on the map, it will give 75 points to the vehicle in that team that touches it. If the flag is dropped by, or taken away from, that vehicle, it will give 25 pickup points to any player/opponent vehicle in that team that touches it. If the flag is dropped/taken a second time it will be worth 10 pickup points; If the flag is dropped/taken again, it will be worth no pickup points. Flag values table: Flag status | Flag now worth -----------------|----------------- New flag appears.|.75 pickup points Dropped 1 time...|.25 pickup points Dropped 2 times..|.10 pickup points Dropped 3+ times.|..0 pickup points ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Notes: "Dropped" flags include any undelivered flag that is released by a vehicle under any circumstances. In each city there are dozens of predetermined points where new flags may appear. During some games, however, new flags may only appear in a handful of these places, due to the algorithm used for randomly choosing the start and destination points for flags. During Team Capture The Flag games, a Nitrous tank that is not filled to capacity can refill automatically over time. The team who has most points (if set timer) will win. The team who has reached the point limit (if set point limit) will win. Game Limits 'None -' The game will last until the host ends it. '''Time - '''The game can last for 5, 10, 20 or 30 or etc minutes. '''Point - '''The game will end when a player(If set on CTF) or team (If set on Team CTF) has reached the point limit. Category:Game Modes Category:Midnight Club Street Racing Remake Edition Pages